Alphabet Drabbles!
by Do You Want Rainbows With That
Summary: Follow Joey and Seto through the twist and turns of Naughty letters and the stories that come from them.  I suck at summaries!  Please enjoy, Read, and Review  T for language and themes but no lemon!     Do You Want Rainbows With That?
1. A is for Authors Note!

Author Note:

Hello! This is my Alphabet story! I will write a drabble for each letter of the alphabet, for example N is for Never, then I would write a drabble about Seto and Joey that has to do with Never, Although it's going to be a little more Naughty thank that! I hope you enjoy my Drabbles! It will take me, at most, 5 days to upload, but if I don't you can spam my Email at Mystivix (At symbol) gmail (.com). Thank you!

~Do You Want Rainbows With That?


	2. A is for Ass

"Seto?" Joey said in a questioningly voice,

"What is it puppy?" Seto replied looking up from his lap top that he was typing on a second ago.

"Why do you like my... ass?" Joey asked as his whole face turned red.

"Your... ass? Why do I like your 'Ass'" Seto repeated.

"Well... it... it's... just that... well.. It's... Why?" Seto finally asked looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well, I always wondered why people liked ass's..." He said tapping his finger against his chin.

"Because, they're... they're... They look good!" Seto shrugged,

"Hmmm... Seto..." Joey said looking over at Seto.

"What now" Seto groaned.

"... Never mind" Joey finally said plopping his butt down on the couch while Seto typed.

Joey watched as he typed, suddenly a sly smirk crossed is usually innocent face. He sauntered towards Seto's desk and while walking by he purposely hit a small stack of papers and they fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" He exclaimed in his fake apology voice.

"That's alright I'll get it" Seto said leaning over giving Joey the perfect view. Seto hated baggy pants for some reason, so today he went to work wearing unusually tight pants since he had no meetings to go to, and no conferences.

Joey took a good look at Seto's behind, it was in shape... Joey really didn't know how to describe it, it was a butt.. Suddenly Joey quietly walked towards Seto and raised his hand in the air. Then suddenly he landed it right on Seto's butt with a somewhat loud 'Slap'. Seto snapped upwards and turned around looking wide-eyed at Joey.

"J-Joey" He stuttered trying to find lost words.

"You're right Seto... butts do look good... I like yours because it looks especially good" Joey winked at Seto walking out of the room.

"O... O-o... ok..." Seto said before walking back to his chair and sitting down with a slight wince. The suddenly he realized a problem... in his pants...

"Joey... Puppy!" He called from his office.

"Yeah!" Joey called back.

"How much do you love my ass?"


	3. B is for Boobs

"Ugh I hate these commercials" Joey complained, whining to Seto who just rolled his eyes.

"They're not long though" Seto reminded Joey who just made a 'humph' noise. Suddenly a commercial for some dating sight came on.

"I never understood why guys like big boobs" Seto muttered shaking his head.

"Waddja say" Joey asked looking up at his boyfriend curiously, cocking his head to the side. 'Damn his innocence' Seto thought.

"N-nothing" Seto blushed looking away as their T.V show returned.

"You said something…" Joey said narrowing his eyes at Seto.

"L-look the commercials under" Seto exclaimed flustered pointing at the T.v.

"Seriously what did ya say, Your blushing" Joey said that last part smirking. 'so much for innocence' Seto thought blushing more.

"I j-just was talking to myself, I was wondering why….. Why guys like boobs" he almost whispered, his face glowing red. Joey stared at Seto for a moment, silent, and then burst out in laughing.

"W-what, oh be quiet!" Seto yelled waving his arms furiously.

"They like them because- …. Because…. Um…" Joey struggled with an answer as Seto smirked.

"They're….. Bouncy?" Joey replied, almost like it was a question. They both just stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out into a long laugh.

"Now that I think of it…. They're… Bouncy, squeezable, soft, and… snuggly…" Joey said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Seto just stared at Joey,

"What! That's just what other guys have told me! I just think they're extra skin with pointy things" Joey put his hands up in almost a surrender motion as if to protect himself.

"Yeah me to… I like your chest better" Seto winked at Joey, Joey blushed, then Seto ran his hand up Joey's shirt caressing his soft chest.

"W-wait s-stop look! The TV show is back o- mmm…." Joey started to complain but couldn't help but moan out.


End file.
